


Crossing barriers

by AwesomeMapleBirdie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Airlift, Cold War, Fluff, Historical AU, Human AU, M/M, cute fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMapleBirdie/pseuds/AwesomeMapleBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Cold War, and Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur are delivering goods to East Germany via Berlin airlift. Matthew has a special gift for a particular East German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing barriers

The buzzing sound of a plane ran through the sky, piloted by a blonde wavy-haired Canadian soldier named Matthew. Beside him sat his American half-brother Alfred, who’s looks mirrored Matthew’s, save for the stubborn cowlick on his head and shorter hair. Matthew’s violet eyes scanned the world in front of him, carefully directing the plane where it needed to go: East Germany. Behind them, was another plane piloted by their friend, Arthur, a British soldier with thick eyebrows and messy short blonde hair and green eyes that are always scowling at something.  
The year was 1949, and these soldiers were not flying into battle, but instead, delivering goods to their once-enemy, Germany. Soviet controlled East Germany to be specific. It was during the Cold War, and the Soviets had blockaded the area, making food and other necessities nearly impossible to obtain.  
Matthew had a specific present for a special someone. It was nearing the holidays, but he wouldn’t be able to give this special person his gift on Christmas since he would be back in Canada with his family during that time, so he decided to deliver it early.  
A short while later, he spotted the all-too-familiar runway and guided the plane downwards. Appearing out of the openings in the fuse loge, the small wheels were lowered, in which the plane landed gracefully upon. Once the planes had slowed to a stop, Matthew swung the door open and stepped out. Closing his eyes, he felt the cool, moist wind caress his face and hair, causing the shoulder-length locks to flow like waves of flowing caramel. “It might start snowing soon…” He mumbled to his brother, who grunted in agreement as he stared up at the grey, clouded sky.  
“Yeah, lucky we got here on time. Would’o crashed the plane if we got caught up in a snowstorm.”  
Their British fellow walked up to join the two brothers, his gloved hands stuffed in his pockets. “I suppose we should get to unloading things?” He questioned a bit impatiently, and somewhat of an annoyed tone in his voice. He felt like he needed to get his blood moving so he could warm up a little.  
“Hey Artie! Wow, you’re grumpier than usual today!” Alfred laughed, wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulders.  
“I don’t constantly have a stick up my arse, like you always say I do!” He snapped. “Now let me go you insufferable-“  
“Guys, can we please not argue right now? I need help unloading things and I have to get my gift to someone.” Matthew interrupted, a light blush dusting his cheeks at the thought of the one mentioned.  
Arthur sighed and nodded, moving away from Alfred as the three of them began unloading boxes of supplies. They were too large and heavy to simply attach a small parachute to and drop from the plane.  
After a few hours, the boys decided to take a break. Matthew stood up with a present in one arm. “Alight, I’m going to deliver my present.” He said with a smile, turning and walking away from the two.  
Alfred raised an eyebrow and looked at Arthur. “I wonder who this person he keeps seein’ every time we come here is. He never tells us anything about them.”  
Arthur shrugged. “Maybe he’s seeing a girl?” He suggested.  
~X~  
Matthew knocked on the door of a small, somewhat worn down, but also cozy house. As soon as it was opened, he was immediately pulled into a tight embrace. The Canadian smiled warmly and returned the hug, resting his head on a taller male’s chest. “It’s good to see you again, Gilbert. I missed you…” He whispered, looking up and into the albino German’s ruby eyes.  
“Ja, I missed you too, mein liebling.” He whispered back, a deep German accent lacing his voice. He guided the other in and closed the door. A sweet kiss was shared between the two, both happy to see each other again  
“I got you something Gil… I… I hope you like it.” The blonde whispered, a small blush appearing on his face.  
Gilbert smiled and took the present before unwrapping it carefully and neatly. He set the wrapping paper aside and opened the small box that he had revealed, a wide grin spread across his face, his eyes close to tears. He blinked and smiled at his lover, gently pulling a delicate wooden canary, carved with precise and expert detail. “Oh Matthew… I love it.” He said, gently setting the wooden bird aside and hugging the blonde close.  
“I thought you would. I know you love birds, so I made that special for you.” Matthew explained.  
Gilbert smiled a bit longer before his smile dropped. “Oh… I wasn’t able to get you anything…” He mumbled, looking down. Matthew only smiled as he placed a finger under the male’s chin and looked into his eyes. “You didn’t need to Gil. Just seeing you is enough for me.” He said sweetly.  
Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew softly. “I love you…” He murmured sweetly.  
After they broke apart, Matthew hugged him tightly. “I love you too Gil. And my present is our perfect little secret we’re sharing right now.”  
~X~  
Meanwhile, Alfred and Arthur had secretly followed Matthew, and had watched the entire encounter through the window. If the two love-birds weren’t so focused on each other, they might have noticed a cowlick flowing in the breeze right outside the window.  
“Oh my God Arthur, it wasn’t a girl he was keeping secret, it was a guy!” He said, surprised. “I mean, I know my brother can be kinda girly sometimes, but I never knew he was gay!” Alfred said, a look of surprise on his face.  
Arthur huffed and swatted Alfred upside the head. “If you don’t shut up, we’re going to get caught, you git! Besides, I think it’s nice that your brother has finally found someone he loves. And this is rather sweet if you ask me.”  
Alfred glared at Arthur when he was smacked, but his gaze was softened by what he said then nodded in agreement. “Yeah, actually, you’re right. It is pretty sweet. Let’s go and leave them be…” He said, crawling away from the window. “And we probably shouldn’t tell anyone, ‘cause yanno… People can be awfully narrow-minded.”  
Arthur blinked at the sudden seriousness his friend was portraying, but nodded and grunted in agreement as he followed suit. “Yeah, let’s go and finish delivering supplies.”


End file.
